


Broken Eyes

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman
Summary: After the death of her family Arya still finds her brother. Modern AU





	Broken Eyes

Broken Eyes  
Song-Sol Seppy - Move

Chapter One- Every Pleasure is a bore

Modem AU. Warning story will contain incest. Also this story is depressing if you're in a lousy mood I would suggest nor bothering with this. It deals contains incest so just warning.

Jon's- Sixteen

Arya's age- Fifteen.

The cold night was above her as she laid in her bed, her blanket wrapped around her tightly. In the night she had nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. And in the night she still heard her family's screams and in her dreams she could see their faces. Every night it was a nightmare as if it was yesterday and she relived it every night, vivid in her nightmares. She missed them, she missed all of them. What she would give to have a moment with her father smiling or her mother explaining how she could be anything, hear her brothers laughs and even Sansa and the way she said she needed to dress better. But they weren't here anymore, all of them were gone and she was alone. She could feel the hole where her heart was, now only emptiness where her family used to live. Most days Arya didn't want to leave her bed she could live beneath her blanket her eyes closed. But her brother was still there and she still would get up to be with him. At night she was left to pounder, once she was filled with laughter and now Arya couldn't remember being happy, it seemed a distance memory, like it didn't exist.

The moon shined into her room as her head laid softly against her pillow, her bangs fell over her eyes only seeing darkness. The room closed around her and she felt the coldness creep closer. As hours passed she found herself unable to fall asleep. Never could she fall asleep or she would hear their yells of help and pain in her ears and she'd wake screaming at the top of her lungs into her pillow. She didn't want to scream, she didn't want to be alone. Slowly she pushed her blanket to the side as she stood up, her bare feet against her gray rug. Quietly she tip toed to her door and opened it slowly into the dark desolate hallway. Looking down the hall she saw her uncles Benjen's door was far closed. Looking forward the opposite side was a door, a door that led to her brother's room. Many times she found herself entering his bed. She walked forward and turning the knob she stopped, taking a short breath for a moment she hesitated she didn't want to wake her brother. She could go back to bed lay in darkness till morning and have bags under her eyes. She didn't want to be alone and opened the door finding her brother's room and her brother in darkness, like her he had trouble sleeping. He laid in the bed looking at the celling, looking over he found his sister standing in the doorway the moonlight shining against her revealing her skinny form and the sadness in her face. Alone she stood as so many times she did.

"Arya?" He whispered. She didn't reply just walked closer to the bed standing next to him. They both had a look of sadness on their face and Arya could see it, as she saw in her own face every morning. Jon always welcomed his sister into his bed and sat up as he pulled the covers over. Without a word she climbed up on to the bed laying down, shoving her legs under the blanket with her brother. With her lying in the bed he pulled the covers over her, she felt the warmth covering her body. Under the blanket she laid her head gently down against his pillow facing her brother. Before she used to laugh with her brother, he was always her best friend and they spent copious hours together. But now that felt to be forever ago and not any more. Jon looked at his sister, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I miss them, I miss them so much." She sated.

"I do too." Jon replied as they kept their eyes on the other.

"I can still hear their screams in my nightmares." Arya stated still looking at her brother.

"Come here." Jon said. It was what she wanted more than anything. She scooted closer to Jon as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to his warmth. There was nothing on this earth than Jon loved more than his younger sister, no matter what he was he was to be there. With her head against his chest she could listen to his heartbeat, it was peaceful and helped her sleep.

"Arya, we will always have each other. Nothing will stop that." He stated holding her. She looked up at her brother, but no smile came to her face, she couldn't remember what a smile was. Looking down at her, his hand pushed her bangs out of her eyes, she felt her brothers fingers against her forehead and for a split second she felt happiness gracing her body, something telling her she should live. But when they left she wanted him to stay. He could see his sisters eyes, once filled with more joy than anyone now only pain.

"I love you." He whispered down to her gently so soft and light.

"I love you too." She replied as she felt him lean forward placing his lips to her forehead. She nestled her head back into his chest as she listened to the heartbeat and in no time she found sleep taking her, as did Jon. With each other they found sleep easy.

She was back in their home her family was there all of them, their laughs filled the air and she was happy. She ran with her brothers still remembering all their faces. But it had happened as it had done every time the fire started in the night, blocking there path to an exit. Their screams their blood wrenching screams filled the air as Arya ran she ran to them but they were gone nothing but screams. She could pass the fire but they couldn't as she watched them burn alive, the flames taking them.

Her body shot up as she her body shook as sweat ran profusely down her body as her hands clamped against her head. Tears welled in her eyes. Jon waking in an instance finding his sister sitting up, without question he wrapped his arms around his sister holding her as close as he could to his chest. He held her as if this was the last time he would see her. The pain he felt in his heart when she cried was more than he could take.

"I'm here Arya." He stated down to her as his arms held her desperately. She was back in reality and looked over to find her brother, without thought she pushed her head against his chest as she let tears run down her cheeks.


End file.
